


Sex Wrestling Matches

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Series: THIS! IS! MY! FFFFFETISH!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Competitive, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fetish, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Behold the realm of my fetish! It only gets dirtier from here!





	1. Red Leopard vs The Wolf

_ Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s match pits two competitors against one another in a single fall battle of the sexes. The rules are very simple: anything short of death and dismemberment goes and you can only achieve victory by a 3-count pinfall. Tonight’s matchup: Red Leopard in the pink corner versus The Wolf in the blue corner. Coming first to the ring, look at the wild look in her eyes, it’s Red Leopard! _

The dark-skinned woman that came to the ring from behind a curtain had long bleached blonde hair. She was dressed in crimson thigh-high boots, a red leopard print thong, a red bustier letting her breasts jiggle freely over it, full-arm red leopard print silk gloves, and a red cat-eared half-mask. She swayed her hips as she walked and bounced a little to give the cameras a show while she got in the ring slipping through the middle and top rope. She approached the pink corner and ascended to the middle buckle blowing kisses and winks to the nearest camera. Once she was finished with her display she dismounted and rested her back against her corner.

_ Her opponent: his instincts are just as savage, he shows no mercy, and feigning injury just makes his boner bigger… it’s The Wolf! _

The man that came to the ring was lean but still muscular. He was dressed only in black knee pads, a black speedo, and a mask with wolf ears obscuring all features of his face. He leapt over the ropes and casually walked to his corner eyeing Red Leopard like prey. He already had a bulge in his speedo that only made Red Leopard lick her lips.

**_Red Leopard v/s The Wolf_ **

-DING-

The bell was like opening the cell doors on two wild animals. They both charged to the center and locked arms trying to gain control. Wolf managed to slip under her locking arms around her waist to perform a german suplex. Leopard moaned but got right back up tackling Wolf. She began kissing and sucking on his erection through his speedo and he locked her into headscissors smothering her in his crotch. 

She struggled and struggled eventually making him release by gently putting her teeth around his member as a warning. Both got back to their feet and locked up again. Leopard kicked his shin and pulled him into a headlock fondling his junk. He retaliated by grabbing hold of her thong yanking it into a wedgie between her pussy’s lips prompting a loud moan from her releasing him.

He seized the opportunity to perform another german suplex. Instead of letting her get up he grabbed hold of her feet and locked in a figure-4 leglock. Her moans were loud as he kept applying the hold in ruthless fashion. She slammed her hands on the mat trying to reach the ropes, they remained out of reach. Slowly she began to drag Wolf behind her inching toward the ropes trying to escape the hold. Her legs were trembling a bit as she managed to grab the ropes forcing Wolf to release the hold. The second she steadied herself on her feet releasing the ropes he reached under her legs grabbing her pussy yanking Leopard down into a rollup.

_ 1…! 2…! _

Leopard managed to kick out but her legs were still sensitive keeping her from getting up right away. Sensing her weakness Wolf scooped her up and slammed her down on her back. He then spread her legs and elbow dropped her pussy prompting a high-pitched moan from Leopard as liquid trickled through the material of her thong onto the mat holding herself - she came from a direct hit to her clitoris. He grabbed her feet holding them apart, kicked her hands back, and began digging his heels into her clit making her moans get louder. With a stomp to her clit making her cum yet again he released her feet so she could roll around a bit holding herself.

Wolf grabbed her head starting to pull her up and she seized her chance to slug him directly in the jewels. She knocked him down, yanked his speedo off, and got him in headscissors blowing him. Leopard wasn’t applying enough pressure to attempt a knockout, but just enough that he couldn’t escape the hold. She held his thighs and continued blowing his throbbing cock until he began twitching. She pulled it out just in time to have him spray semen all over her breasts and mouth. 

She then pulled Wolf to his feet throwing him to the ropes readying her signature move, the Leopard Cock Bash. Wolf came back and she got low throwing her shoulder forward crashing into his cock making him blast another shower of semen onto her body as he went down. She then plopped down on it making him moan more before smothering him with her breasts.

_ 1…! 2…! _

Wolf kicked out and Leopard pouted bouncing her butt on his cock. He got her off by punching her breasts prompting a yelp as she rolled off. When Leopard got to her feet her clit was greeted by a foot making her scream a bit as cum streamed through her thong down to the mat once more causing her knees to buckle. Wolf then pulled her head between his legs, lifted her, and performed a powerbomb. Leopard seemed to have the wind knocked out of her so he quickly hooked her leg.

_ 1…! 2…! _

Leopard kicked out but was visibly dazed. She got to her knees and he grabbed the sides of her head forcing it into her mouth. In her stupor she greedily sucked on it as he thrust her head forward and back like a flesh sleeve. Her grogginess only seemed to get worse as he came hard down her throat making her gag a little. He then pulled her to the ropes getting her tangled in them upside down.

He snapped the fragile strings of her thong and tossed it out of the ring as he inserted into her mouth yet again. Wolf then began thrusting in her mouth like it was the best pussy he’d ever been inside as he ate out her pussy. Faster and faster he thrusting making Leopard’s eyes start to roll back making her cum again and again with his tongue technique. He didn’t fire in her mouth though. Instead he untangled her feet making her butt come down landing at perfect insertion level with her arms still stuck. Seeing her powerless to escape this, Wolf shoved it into her pussy and began thrusting like a madman while pulling on her nipples.

Leopard’s moans were all the responses she could give anymore as lust fried her brain. Wolf shoved it as deep as he could in her before cumming hard prompting a very loud moan from Leopard as she came pouring her liquids all over the mat with no thong to stop it. He humped Leopard a few more times to get a little more inside her, and then untangled her.  

Leopard wobbled, her eyes rolled back, cum still trickling from her pussy, seemingly zombified. Satisfied with his work, Wolf pulled her to a corner and up to the top turnbuckle. With some careful lifting he got Leopard into piledriver position and performed it off the top turnbuckle, what he calls the Full Moon Driver, totally laying out Leopard. She was breathing shallow and wasn’t moving an inch from that spot. With a satisfied huff, Wolf grabbed her feet and folded his opponent completely over sitting on her ankles keeping them by her head sliding his cock into her mouth that unconsciously began sucking on it like candy.

_ 1…! 2…!  _ **_3!!!_ **

-DING DING DING-

_ Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner by pinfall… The Wolf! _

**_Red Leopard v/s The Wolf_ **

**_Lose         -      Win_ **


	2. Firebird vs Soldier

_ Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s match pits two competitors against one another in a single fall battle of the sexes. The rules are very simple: anything short of death and dismemberment goes and you can only achieve victory by a 3-count pinfall. Tonight’s matchup: Firebird in the pink corner versus Soldier in the blue corner. Coming first to the ring: he’s strong, he’s kind, he’s always there for you… it’s Soldier! _

The man who came to the ring had short black hair and wore black tights stopping halfway down his thighs with a brace belt used for lifting weights around his waist. His walk was almost a march as he ascended the steps calmly and crossed through the ropes into the ring. He approached his corner promptly and gave a salute to the cameras before resting against the turnbuckles.

_ His opponent: you can beat her down a hundred times and she’ll always come back burning brighter, here she is, it’s Firebird! _

A slim woman with a modest figure and long red hair then rode a zipline superman style down to the ring. She was dressed in fire red ring boots, a black leotard with fire decals from the crotch up to her chest, red silk gloves, and had fake phoenix wings on for her entrance. She tossed her wings letting them flutter to the floor outside the room before waving to the cameras. She then rested against her corner and cracked her knuckles.

**_Firebird v/s Soldier_ **

-DING-

The two charged and locked hands. Firebird wasn’t expecting him to squeeze her hands and take control. He slipped behind her and locked in a full nelson. He applied the move a bit making her moan in pain before back throwing her. She got up charging but got speared taking the wind out of her sails. Soldier lifted her effortlessly and beformed a back breaker on his knee making her moan loud. He made her cry out more by digging his nails into her stomach. 

She managed to roll off his knee and scramble out of the ring. Soldier peered over the ropes for where she went and a steel chair greeted him sending him stumbling back. Firebird got back on the apron holding the weapon tossing it in the ring, pulled back the top rope, and slingshot herself through the air crossbodyslamming Soldier. Capitalizing on it she covered him.

_ 1…! _

Soldier pushed her off with ease and seemed mad. In a panic Firebird grabbed the chair again but he punched it making the chair connect with her face downing her in a gaze. He then jumped bodyslamming her with a loud moan leaving her body. He then hooked her leg roughly partially folding her over.

_ 1…! 2…! _

Firebird kicked out but was definitely hurting. Soldier then grabbed the chair and began bashing her back with it. She let out a loud moan with each clap of metal. He didn’t stop until the chair was bent out of shape tossing the chair from the ring. Soldier then forced Firebird to stand and then reached inside the arm holes of her leotard grabbing her breasts prompting a cute moan from her. He moved his hands like a masseuse making Firebird moan even more.

Firebird kicked back trying to make Soldier release her, but his shins were like steel. His finger tips teased her nipples making her moans higher pitched joined by squeaks. The crotch of her leotard started to become visibly wet the more he did it until she’d lost all strength to resist. Soldier then seized the chance to spin her around, lower his trunks, lift her, and impale her on his throbbing cock prompting a loud moan from her.

He held Firebird’s hands behind her back as he bounced her giving a ride on it. Her eyes were glazed over lost in pleasure. Firebird seemed to have completely forgotten she was in the middle of a match. It wasn’t too long until she came squeezing Soldier’s cock with her pussy making him cum hard inside her. Holding her like that Soldier bodyslammed Firebird giving a rough return to reality for her.

Soldier then pulled her head between his legs, hooked her arms, and performed a pedigree rendering Firebird unresponsive. He then rolled her over and hooked her leg completely folding her over.

_ 1…! 2…!  _ **_3!!!_ **

-DING DING DING-

_ Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the match by pinfall… Soldier! _

**_Firebird vs Soldier_ **

**_Lose     -    Win_ **


	3. Love Buster vs Stinging Hornet

_ Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s match pits two competitors against one another in a single fall battle of the sexes. The rules are very simple: anything short of death and dismemberment goes and you can only achieve victory by a 3-count pinfall. Tonight’s matchup: Love Buster in the pink corner versus Stinging Hornet in the blue corner. Coming first to the ring: she’ll bust you down and milk every drop, it’s Love Buster! _

The masculine yet very well endowed woman with bobbed red hair that walked down to the ring was dressed in black knee high ring boots, a pitch black thong leotard with a heart-shaped hole over her breasts, and black silk gloves. She had an expression of lust on her face as she ascended the steps of the ring. Love Buster then pulled the top rope down, climbed halfway over it, and purposely let it snap up wracking her letting out a loud moan. She bounced herself a bit and then got off into the ring headed for her corner. Love Buster then straddled the middle turnbuckle facing outside the ring giving a wink to the cameras.

_ Her opponent: he can keep going and going outlasting the competition. He’s given a few opponents wall burn from all of the thrusting… it’s the Stinging Hornet!  _

The young man with brown hair who came to the ring had on a hornet mask and a black speedo, nothing more. He slid into the ring and did some hip thrusts at the camera before going to his corner. His confidence seemed to shake a bit when he saw Love Buster giving him fluttery bedroom eyes from her corner though.

-DING-

The two rushed to lock up, but Love ducked headbutting Hornet’s nest prompting a loud moan from him. She tossed his speedo and immediately shoved his cock into the hole of her leotard squishing her breasts around it. She firmly wrapped her arms around his waist so he couldn’t escape and began pumping so her breasts would squeeze and ease before squeezing again making Hornet moan more. 

Her strength was unreal, no matter how he squirmed she refused to let go. He even began punching her, but it was like hitting a wall. After two minutes of pumping a warmth appeared between Love’s breasts - despite resisting so much Hornet had cummed between them. She loosened her hold, but only to let him get out from her chest so she could sic her mouth on it making him moan more as the competitors tumbled to the mat again. 

Love’s blowjob was masterful, her tongue swirling in all the right ways with each lustful suck. Unable to break the hold Hornet attempted rolling on top to try and pin her mid-blowjob. She seemed too focused on the blowjob to notice him jerking left and then right trying to get on top. With a thirtieth mighty lunge he managed to get over but he was twitching already. The moment she pulled her head back for another thrust he made his move slamming his hips shoving it hard down her throat holding her shoulders down praying.

_ 1…! 2…! _

Love rolled back over with ease and her expression, while still full of lust, became cross. With great skill she bite down hard on his cock without injuring it making Hornet moan loud cumming hard down her throat. She was definitely making choking sounds from the drink but her expression didn’t change in the slightest. She drank every drop and then released his throbbing member to let him check for injuries as she stood. 

It was evident that she did not approve of his sneaky attempt to win. She angrily pulled Hornet to his feet and grabbed his cock like she meant to break it making him moan loudly. Love gave it a rough squeeze prompting another moan and threw him to the ropes. When he came back Love bent backward using one hand to balance and another to move the crotch of her leotard causing Hornet to impale her soaked vagina prompting a creampie from the force. 

Thinking quick Hornet began thrusting into her like his life depended on it grabbing hold of the crotch to her leotard to tug her with. Love’s moans were loud and lustful. Her walls squeezed him like no other he’d ever faced, begging for his semen. Hornet came in her but didn’t stop fucking her pussy. He attempted to bear hug her as he thrusted, but he lacked the muscle to make it hurt. Anyone else would mistake it for embracing a lover while having intercourse. He kept squeezing and squeezing as he continued to fill her up, but her moans only got louder.

Angered, he suddenly pulled out and managed to roll her into a Boston Crab, but Love gave a disappointed huff instead a cry of agony. With a flip of her legs she made Hornet do a front flip and got up. He tried to clothesline her but she didn’t even flinch. He attempted to make her move by wracking her, but only a soft moan left her. Hornet went for another but Love grabbed a hold of him and threw him to the ropes once more.

Hornet thought quick and slid out of the ring seemingly vanishing. Love, confused, walked to the ropes and peered over them. What greeted her was a steel chair making her stumble back and fall to one knee as Hornet got back in the ring holding the chair now bearing the autograph of Love’s face. Love tried to grab him as he came closer but a second blow laid her on her back. He tossed the chair down and folded her over in a panic, trying to be as fast as possible.

_ 1…! 2…! _

Somehow, someway, Love kicked out of the pin. Hornet was greeted by a mule kick to the face laying him out as he attempted a rollup. He saw hornets as she dragged him toward a corner. Love ascended to the top turnbuckle and ripped the crotch of her leotard apart angrily. She then turned and lined up her trajectory for the killer move of every female competitor, the Atomic Cream Bomb. 

With a few squats to warm up her knees, she leapt from the corner bringing her pussy down on his cock like the flesh sleeve of judgment. Hornet moaned loud as he came harder than he had ever done so before. It didn’t seem to stop, he was a fountain of semen firing into a babymaker factory. With the last few drops of semen fired, everything started to get fuzzy for Hornet as Love bucked her hips once to be sure she got it all. Love then raised one arm up into the air…

_ 1…! 2…!  _ **_3!!!_ **

-DING DING DING-

**_Love Buster v/s Stinging Hornet_ **

**_Win        - Lose_ **

Love stood from Hornet and walked a circle in the ring as semen poured like a small river from her pussy, gloating about her victory. She stomped on Hornet’s soft beaten cock once before taking another lap. When she got back to him though, he wasn’t there. She turned around and got blindsided by the steel chair again knocking her to her hands and knees.

She tried to get up and received another harsh blow knocking her lights out. Furious, Hornet forced the referee down and then hooked Love’s leg. Unwilling though they were, the referee had no choice due to the No Losses Clause allowing both competitors to win if the winner is “generous” enough…

_ 1…! 2…!  _ **_3!!!_ **

-DING DING DING-

**_Love Buster v/s Stinging Hornet_ **

**_Win        - Win_ **

Love came to all of a sudden and wrapped Hornet’s waist with one arm. She made him moan as she began to play gently with his jewels.

“If you wanted to win so bad all you had to do was promise to give me every drop… but now I’m going to make sure you’re exclusively in the ring with me and only me… darling…” Love spoke licking her lips as she continued to play gently with Hornet’s nest.


End file.
